Two Sides to the Same Coin
by Silent Phantom gal
Summary: Prussia has a secret, one that none of the nations know. It's been around since Holy Rome dissolved. What is it?
1. Prologue

You probably know me as Prussia. None of the nations knew where I disappeared to for sometimes weeks, even months, on end. No matter how much France, Spain, Austria, Hungary, or even my little brother, Germany pester me, I would not break. I would keep my lives separate for as long as I can.

You see I'm not really Prussia. My real name was Jack Frost. Why am I pretending to be someone I'm not? Well, it happened back right after Holy Rome had fallen, a hundred years after my 'birth.'

I was flying through the woods, feeling slightly downcasted, when I saw a sight that made my already chilled body run cold. A young boy with pale blonde hair in black clothing passed out with a wound on his side. Next to him was a man about 18 that at first glance looked identical to myself. Heck, he was even dressed in a white tunic and brown leggings, just like me only he didn't have that navy blue cloak like I did and he wore black boots unlike me. The man had a large hole on his stomach. I landed in shocked. The man blinked open his eyes, revealing them to be ruby red, and coughed up a little blood. His eyes feel on me shocking me even further. No one could see me, not one person in my hundred years of existing.

"You, you look like me!" He gasped. I nodded going to his side, unable to talk from shock. He was in bad shape.

"Please, you have to get my brother back to safety!" he gasped out.

"You need help to!" I said. I couldn't just let him die!

He shook his head. "I'm already gone. Please just save my bro-brother, s-s-save Ho-Holy R-Rome." He gasped his breathing becoming shallow. He was right he only had minutes; no one could save him at this point.

"What is your name?" I asked picking up the boy, Holy Rome.

"P-P-Prussia." He breathed out holding his arms out. I got the message, handing the child to him. He hugged Holy Rome to his chest and laid a kiss on his forehead.

"Auf Wiedersehen, mein kleiner Soldat." He breathed out just before his eyes fluttered close and his breathing stopped. I glanced at the pair knowing the feeling of needing to protect a younger sibling; Prussia just wanted to do the same. Wait...where did that come from? Feeling protective of a little sibling? Huh? I grabbed Holy Rome and ran thought the forest. I frowned as I felt his body grow even warmer, fever. As I moved silently through the trees, I began to think things over. What kind of names are Prussia and Holy Rome? Why could they see me? Did I finally find people who believe in me? My heart felt hot in my cold body at that thought. No more having to be alone, no more having to be invisible. I heard the bundle in my arms moan reminding me why I was running. Holy Rome blinked open his eyes and looked up at me.

"Bruder?" He asked unsurely. I hesitated, he wouldn't want for a complete stranger to be carrying him so I did something I picked up from traveling so much, accents. I cleared my throat and prayed that it was believeable

"Ja, mein kleiner Soldat. Go back to sleep you be safe soon." I whispered. He complied and slipped into an uneasy sleep. I felt bad lying to the kid but I couldn't tell him his brother was dead! At least not when he's like this.

"Prussia? Prussia is that you?" I froze.

"Who wants to know?" I growled pressing my precious bundle closer to my chest. A woman stepped into the light.

"It's me Hungary! You remember me don't you?" I had to play along.

"Hungary? Oh thank god! You have to help me! Holy Rome is hurt!" She gasped rushing to my side to check on him.

"We need to get him back to the house!" She said taking off with me on her tail.

I kept my head bowed the whole time so not to alert her or Austria, the man owed the house we ran to, that I was not Prussia. I sat next to the bed as Holy Rome twitched and fidgeted in his sleep. I couldn't bear to leave him, it was to heart wrenching! I felt the need to protect him, even though I barely knew him. I must have drifted off to sleep, for the next thing I knew I was out on an ice covered lake.

The man on the moon stared down at me.

"Hey, Manny." I spoke wanting for the reason he brought me here.

_"Look down, Jack,"_ I glanced down at the ice and froze. My eyes flickered between red and icy blue. I suddenly knew that my eyes could now change at will. I looked up with a smile. He was giving me a choice. A choice to stay and take care of Holy Rome and be seen by these nations. Wait... Nations? I thought back and realized I had a bunch of memories that weren't mine... they were Prussia's. He wasn't giving me a choice then. He was telling me I needed to live as Prussia as well as Jack Frost. I nodded as the dream faded and I woke up as Holy Rome sat up next to me.

"Holy Rome! You're up!" I cried pulling him into a hug. He looked at me.  
"Who's Holy Rome? My name is Germany." He said I looked at him before bolting out the door.  
"HUNGARY!" I yelled running down the hall. She came out of her room looking half asleep.

"What!" She hissed holding a frying pan in her hand. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to Holy Rome's room. He had no clue who any of us were, not me, not Hungary, not Austria. Austria walked out of the room for an hour and came back saying that a section of Holy Roman Empire's name that did not already have a persona had created a new nation, Germany. Holy Rome had become Germany.

"What do we do now?" Austria asked after the news sunk in. I stood up. This is why The man wanted me to take Prussia's place.

"I'm taking him home." I spoke firmly. And that was just what I did. I raised the young nation. I was proud of his accomplishes, and disappointed at his moments of weakness. I was there for him and I grew close to him as well as others around me.

All nations could see me so I guess more people believed in me then I thought. I was shocked to see that some of the nations were greatly influenced by the Spirits. Like little Finland who was practically swimming in Christmas spirit so much so that he acted as Santa to the nations. Russia and Canada didn't need me for snow; they create it themselves with all their winter spirit.

It was hard to keep up with my when I was a 'nation' but now that Prussia was gone not only could I do my job easier but I didn't have to pretend the nation's actions affected my own thoughts and feelings. That I would really turn on a friend because my boss conviced my people it was the way to thrive.

I smiled as I summoned my staff. It was a trick I figured out from the many memories I acquired from Prussia. Nations could have two or three different items in the 'Continental Rift' or just The Rift, a little storage area in between dimensions. It's were Russia kept his pipe, and where Italy puts his pasta. There's a rumor that went around for awhile suggesting Canada disappeared into it every once in a while.

I chuckled at the thought before waving my staff in front of me, watching as my military uniform slowly faded into my brown leggings and blue hoodie. Frost soon crept onto them and into my hair as my eyes flashed from blood red to icy blue. I could still use my ice powers to an extent when I was 'Prussia' but it only showed up one my person when I was Jack.

Glancing out the window I saw the moon.

"Hey Manny!" I chuckled floating out of my window, after making sure the note I left telling Germany I would be back within the week was were he would find it.

"Hey Manny, still waiting for that answer on why I'm here," I called as I started spreading winter over the world, "I know that there must be a reason other than this,"

I floated over to the window of the sleeping France and smiled, "But you know what if it's going to take me away from all of the relationships I have formed over the last 200 years then I'd rather wait for the answer."

And with that I flew off merry laughter trailing behind me as snow storms swirled around me.

**_Ok come on I can't be the only one who thinks Jack Frost looks very similar to our dear Prussia. This is my take on how that could come to be. This is for now a one shot but I'm thinking of making it into an actual story._**


	2. Chapter 1

I slowly tiptoed back into the meeting hall. The break was only for about three more minutes, so I had to work quickly to set up the prank I was going to pull on Germany. I set down my box of paint filled balloons that I froze the very edge so the paint would shatter when they fell spreading the paint better then if I just let them fall. I laughed grabbing my staff out of the Rift and floated up to the celling.

"What's with the new look, mate?" I nearly fell out of the air. I looked down to see…

"The Easter Bunny! What are you doing here?" I hissed dropping down to the floor. He twirled the egg in his hand.

"The one and only," He smirked at me, "As for why I'm here, I'm here for you, Frostbite."

"How did you even find me?"

"Wasn't that hard, even if you changed your eyes and outfit, snowflake," Bunny chuckled, "My only question is why is a trouble-maker like you in a place full of so many stuffy delegates?" I bit my lip to stop from laughing. He raised an eyebrow.

"What all I said was that you don't seem to be the type to sit in a boring meeting," I lost it. I was rolling on the floor, tears streaming down my face. Bunny just stared at me as if I finally went off the deep end.

"You really know nothing about what happened in the last 200 years in my life do you!" I wheezed as soon as I calmed down, " I can count on my hands the number of nations that are stuffy, and Our meetings are many things, but they are never ever boring, you really are a dummkopf, aren't you!"

"A what?"

"Seriously? You've been around for a thousand some years and you don't know German?" He shook his head,

"Can you speak Italian?" I asked.

"No,"

"Spanish?"

"No,"

"French?"

"No,"

"Hungarian?"

"No,"

"Polish?"

"No,"

"Japanese?"

"No,"

"Chinese?"

"No,"

"Russian?"

"No, how the bloody hell do you know that many langues?"

"Military,"

"Why were you in the Military, no one could see you?"

"They could see me, but only if they believed I was Gilbert Beilschmidt, instead of Jack Frost."

"Gilbert, who? Why would they think you were some Gilbert?"

"I explain later, Now why did you tracked me down? cause I doubt you want to catch up,"

"Yeah, when was the last time we talked, Blizzard of '68, wasn't it? Easter Sunday." I rolled my eyes at the glare he sent me. Seriously? I sent time with Russia, RUSSIA!

"Prussia?" I spun around to see the nations standing there staring between me and Bunny.

"Scheiße!" I hissed.

"Get us out of here!" I whispered to Bunny, he looked confused at the nations.

"Adults? they're adults and they can see us,"

"Yeah I'll explain later, get us out of here, cottontail!" I hissed. His eyes narrowed.

"Fellas?" Suddenly I was picked up from behind. I was swiftly stuffed into a sack by two yetis but not Phil darn, I wonder what the big guy is doing...

Right before the sack closes I see all of the countries pull their weapons. Within the next ten seconds I was tossed through what I assumed was a magic portal, and ended up somewhere much colder.

"Shhh! He's here!" A voice whispered. I peeked out to see Santa, the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman.

I stood up and let the bag drop to the floor.

"Aw, Jack! Welcome to the North Pole! I am North!" Santa Or North I guess boomed in an... Russian accent, well I wasn't expecting that!

"This is the Toothiana, or Tooth as the rest of us call her," A petite woman covered in brightly covered feathers flew over.

"Hello Jack!" She said happily moving around quickly, reminding me of Italy, "I've heard much about you, and your teeth!" I looked at her dumbly.

"My what?!" Suddenly her hands were in my mouth.

"So white, they really are like freshly fallen snow!" Tooth gushed. I pushed her away and pulled her hands from my mouth.

"Hands off the awesomeness, please," I chuckled smiling at her. The little horde of mini fairies behind her swooned and a few even fell out of the air. I chuckled think about how I probably would of been knocked over the head with a frying pan that already had the imprint of the back of my back of my head, if a certain Hungarian had witnessed this.

"And this is the Sandman," I snorted when I saw the little golden man was floating on his back fast asleep, looking strikingly similar to a certain Greek.

"Sandy? Sandy! WAKE UP!" Sandy shot awake as North yelled. I waved at the little man and he smiled at waved back.

"And you know Buuny obviously." I looked up as said Kangaroo hopped into the room.

"Yo! Cottontail!" I called as he neared, his eyes where narrowed.

"I got a bone to pick with you, mate," he growled.

"I got one to pick with you too, Bugs," he growled pulling our faces close.

"Explain how all those adults could see us!" The other three looked confused.

"Really Bunny? Adults seeing us? Maybtoyou should lie down," Tooth said worriedly.

"No need for that, he's right," they all looked at me as I easily pulled the front of my military uniform from his furry paw.

"The average physically age is between 19 and 27," I said,

"Yeah, mate I saw. Another questioned how are some of those people World reps? I saw a bloke no more then 12, looking down right ready to wet his draws, and a shelia only about 10." I smiled sheepishly.

"They aren't exactly world reps," I chuckled nervously, "But they are the most important people Ain the world and Bunny I'm also seen as one of the most important people in the world because they don't know the truth. Now You having North's Yetis stuff me into a sack in front of them and toss me into a magic portal was probably not the best move, because A) Atleast Seven of them can use magic, and B) You saw this they all carried weapons and I can assure you they all can use them so well you'll be turned into a nice pair of mittens for Russia if you aren't careful." His ears pinned back.

"If they aren't world reps then why where they in the UN building," He countered.

"Because that's were have our meetings every year," A voice growled. I spun around to see the entire G8 (plus Spain, China and Romano) standing there, faces full of rage and weapons drawn.

"Now I'll give you all twenty seconds to explain, why a giant talking Kangaroo decided to nation-napp my älterer Bruder?"

**_AND THAT IS THE OFFICAL START TO THE STORY! Yup by popular demand I decided to make this into a story :D _**

**_Next chapter Prussia/Jack keeptote nations from killing the Guardians and is forced to revile his double life! Until next time! Stay Awesome!_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**I'M BACK! Happy St. Paddy's! And HAPPY BIRTH DAY TO ITALY AND ROMANO!**_

I faced-palmed as the Guardians started to pull weapons to. I walked over to the nations and lowered Germany's hand for him.

"West, even though Bunny made it look other wise I came here willingly and I know these people," He raised an eyebrow.

"Ve~ Is this where you come when you disappear, Gilbert?" Italy asked putting his revolver back in his boot, his face sliding back into normal ditzy smile. Slowly the other followed his lead putting their weapons away and dropping into more casual stances.

"Gilbert?" North questioned, "Who is Gilbert? That is Jack." I winced as my brother stepped forward.

"This is my older bruder, he raised me, I think I vould know his name," Germany scoffed.  
"I'm stopping this argument before it gets started," I snapped making those who had opened their mouths to interject to remain silent. I turned to North,

"Can you take us to a place to sit down? I'm going to have to explain something's and it might take awhile." He nodded and took us to a large living room just off the control room.

"Ok now no one, and I mean no one is going to interrupt me, if you do I'll break off you arm and shove it down your throat!" I growled as everyone sat down, slipping into my general voice. I grabbed one of the seats closed to the door so the fire didn't effect me to much.

"Ok now if I don't explain in my story then you can asked questions at the end, Ja?" They nodded, Bunny looked a little impressed with the commanding in my voice.

"Now you," I looked over to the nations, "Know me as Gilbert Beilschmidt, or more commonly Prussia," they nodded. I turned to the guardians,

"But to all of you know me as Jack Frost," They nodded and Sandy made a sign over his head, that meant 'go on'. I turned back to the nations,

"The guardians might be right," I chuckled nervously.

"Vas!" I shot a look at Germany.

"300 years ago I was 'born' as Jack Frost from an icy lake in Pennsivnia. The Man on the Moon told me my name was Jack Frost and nothing else. I learned of my icy powers and the winds became my friend. Soon after I found out about my powers I traveled to a village and found humans could not see me for they didn't believe in me." I explained to the nations. They were looking at me like they expected this to be some joke. I bit my lip and stood before grabbing my staff out of the Rift and waved it in front of me. My clothes flicked to my Jack Frost clothes and my boots melted into air, leaving me float a few inches off the ground. I closed my eyes and let frost seep onto my clothes and into my clothes. I opened my eyes for all the nations to stare at their icy blueness.

"I am Jack Frost, spirit of Winter. I bring ice and snow to everywhere around the world with only a few exceptions." I said slowly before launching into my tale.

The tension in the room was so thick I could barely breathe by the time I finished. I looked at the guardians.

"The nations are a race of immortals born from Mother Earth instead of being chosen by the Man on the Moon. They are like us each in charge of a country each, some countries such as the the Italian twins are represented by two nations. Meet England, France, China, Russia, America, Canada, Romano, or South Italy, Spain, Veneziano, or North Italy and My baby brother, Germany," before the Gueardians could say anything I turned to the nations.

"These are the Guardians, in fact these are the big Four. They are chosen by the Man on the Moon to keep the children of the world protected, similar to how we protect our countries. Meet Santa, or North, The Tooth Fairy or Tooth, The Easter Kangaroo, or Bunny, and The Sandman or Sandy, " I introduced. No one moved.

"I'm done go ahead and talk," Talk broke out at once.

"I knew it! I just knew you looked to much like him!

"So this is what Sniwflakes been up to!"

"It's nice to meet you Comrade North, I'm happy to see someone good has come from my lands."

"HA! I TOLD YOU AMERICA! I BLOODY TOLD YOU THEY WERE REAL!"

Tooth flew over and whispered in my ear.

"What's with England?" I looked over at the yelling Brit who looked like all his Christmases had come at once.

"He has been trying to convince the nations magic existed for the longest time," I said but noticed she wasn't listening anymore instead staring at a certain nation. I smirked and went over to the nation and pulled him over. Tooth blushed as she caught on to what I was doing.

"America this is Tooth, I think you guys will be good friends," He smiled brightly.

"Ok, Dude," he chuckled seeing the hidden meaning in my words. He gently picked up her hand and laid a kiss on the back of her hand.

"It's nice to meet such a beautiful and important woman," Tooth didn't look like she could stay in the air much longer, much less talk. I moved away giving the two some space. I floated around introducing the Nations and Guardians, getting North to talk to Russia, England and Japan, Bunny was talking to China and Sandy was 'talking' to Romano, Germany, Italy and Spain. I'm pretty sure America liked Tooth, and the feelings between Bunny and China was as obvious as my white hair.

"I'm almost surprised at the amount of responsibility you had Jack," I turned to see Canada. I smiled at him.

"Hey Birdie, What's up?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I know not the best thing to say right now," I said, he nodded.

"So why did Bunny kidnap you anyways?" He asked. I thought for a second.

"You know I never asked," I floated up a few feet and whistled. They all looked up.

"Hey guys! I know you're having fun getting to know each other but I was wondering, Why did you four need me anyways?" I asked looking at the Guardians, " I mean come on all four of you? What did I do? Am I on the naughty list?" North snorted.

"On it? You hold the record! But slate is whipped clean now," He said a smirk on his face.

"What? why?"

"I asked the same thing mate!" I just shot a glare at Bunny. Sandy flew over sand images flashing over his head. It was like talking to an Italian.

"Pitch Black, the real name of the Boogeyman, is back. He already showed up here but only briefly. Manny told you that he is in fact back, and named a new Guardian... I still don't see how that affects me." I said after getting the info from Sandy.

"Because Jack, Manny named you new Guardian," North bellowed.


	4. Chapter 3

Music started playing and lights flashed, confetti fell and North got a big book out. I looked around confused before anger boiled in my veins. I slammed my staff down freezing the ground around me.

"STOP THE MUSIC!" I screamed my eyes flashing between red and blue.

"Who said I wanted to be a Guardian?" I growled as the room fell silent.

"I thought you were a guardian?" America asked. I shook my head, jerking my thumb at the quartet of magical beings.

"Those four are the only one that are guardians, the rest of us are just spirits,"

"Of course you want to become a guardian!" North scoffed, "Music!" I glared at the elves before they could play a note.

"No Music or I gas all you little elves into oblivion!" I snarled. They coward before running off.

"I don't want to be a guardian! You guys are all toys, deadlines, rules and Naughty or Nice. I'm about snowballs, good times, hanging out with my friends, and annoying my little bruder. I really rather stick to that instead staying cooped up here and finding new way to bribe kids. No offense." Bunny looked stunned.

"No offense! How are we not supposed to take offense!" He scoffed before composing himself and turning to the guardians.

"You know what? I think we just dodged a bullet," He claimed. The nations raised their eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" France asked, "What did you just say?"

Bunny rolled his eyes, turning to us."I said we dodged a bullet, open your ears. The kid can't handle responsibility! He makes a mess everywhere he goes; he ruined my holiday and refuses to behave! How could he bring kids happiness?"

"You obviously don't know me that well cottontail," I growled out my eyes set on blood red. He turned to me.

"Ever heard of a snow day? It's not a hardboiled egg but it does make kids happy and that's just modern ways. Remember WWII?" I spat, the nations flinched at the memories the simple name of the war brought up.

"Yeah so?" Bunny said glaring at me.

"I was on the wrong side of the war, the side that hurt so many people, just because my boss told me I had to. The same happened to Germany, Italy, Romano and Japan," He glanced over at the nations and his eyes widen at the devastated looks on the four faces.

"Wars affect nations in ways that we can't explain. The actions of our nations reflect on us. England and France have a history of wars and disagreements, Arthur and Francis are Rivals and bicker like an old married couple. Japan bombed Pearl Harbor, Kiku attacked Alfred at a world meeting! It's not like they want to and they can try to react differently but it's hard."The nations all looked at each other with sorrow and apologizes in their eyes.

"We were forced to do stuff we regret and we knew was wrong because we are ruled by our bosses and have no choice. They made us their slaves during the war and if we refused, we were beaten and put as close to death as an immortal can be! So the Holocaust happened." I had tears in my eyes as I thought of it but I kept talking.

"Countless people died men, women and children. But you didn't care about them did you, carrot breath? They were Jews, didn't celebrate Christmas, or Easter. Tooth didn't do much good because if the guards found the kids with money they were beaten, I was able to send off most of the fairies that came to get the teeth. Good dreams couldn't even get in through all the misery," The guardians looked almost as depressed as the nations at this point.

"But you know something, even when they knew they were going to die, and that they had no hope, you want to know something? Children saw the snow and it made everything look beautiful and they smiled, they smiled at what little comfort I could give them. Snow also made the guards a little less eager to go out into the cold and treat the prisoners badly. So I'll take any insult you throw at me, heck punch me or slice me with your fancy boomerangs if want, but never EVER Say I can't bring joy to children!" I spat.

"Actually I want you to take all of what you said back," Germany said stepping up,

"Yeah, Prussia, or Jack," I broke into England's sentence.

"Call me Jack since I never really was Prussia,"

"Jack then, may be an annoyance sometimes, but he's a good person,"

"Spirit," I corrected cheekily,

"Do you want me to defend you or not, git?" He snapped.

"Little Jack may be fun to smack around with my pipe but I will not let an overgrown rabbit make him seem like a problem to everyone's safety, that's America's job, Da?" Russia said his creep aura forming.

"HEY! Take that back Commie Bastard!" America shouted, "Oh and I may love Easter, but No one talks smack about any of the Awesome Trio members,"

"Jack is really nice! He's famiglia!" Italy said firmly. I looked around amazed as the all the rest of that nations spoke their minds on how wrong Bunny was, even Romano! I always thought he hated me but maybe, just maybe he doesn't. Finally Canada stepped forward. His usual light purple eyes nearly black. The nations stepped back not willing to handle the Canadian Rage.

"The others are just yelling at you for what you said," He hissed at Bunny, " but I'm going to tell you exactly why everything you said about Jackie is wrong." Bunny actually looked a little scared. I laid my hand on Canada's shoulder, he really didn't need to do this. He just shrugged it off and continued.

"Your first reason for not liking Jack is he can't handle responsibility. I would laugh at your stupidity if I wasn't so pissed off. Jack worked not only as the spirit of winter but he ran a country! Do you think humans do anything with their stupid excuses for politics? No! It's mainly the nations! He fought for his people, young and old, male and female, and their views before anything else and kept his nation afloat better then most nations who are born from Mother Earth can!"

"He's right you know, aru! Prussia was in better shape when it was forced to disband then Greece, Turkey, India and Taiwan combined have been in almost a hundred years!" Canada just smirked at that.

"Second reason he makes a mess, Hello spirit of winter! It's his job assigned to him by Manny himself! He makes snow and ice and when it melts yes it leaves a mess! Get over it, your eggs stink to high heaven after a few days." Bunny scoffed at the words until the glare on Canada's face stopped him.

"As for ruining your holiday, ever asked him what happened?"

"The day before Easter 1986 was the first day in over 40 years that I saw my bruder," I spoke up looking at Germany. He nodded, his eye full of haunted memories and... Was that doubt?

"Ja, Russia didn't know I was going to be at the meeting so he brought Jack, so he couldn't sneak out again, I guess he snuck out to spread his snow." I nodded.

"When I saw you, my emotions went out of control. It was snowing everywhere in Europe but mainly around Germany were the meeting was being held. I wanted for us to be snowed in, because if we got snowed in I knew I could stay and be with my bruder a little longer." I whisper, eyes burning with unshed tears. Canada calmed down, sympathy in his eyes.

"You don't know Jack like we do, so don't pretended you do." Canada spat before walking over to me. I put my arm over my shoulder.

"Thanks, birdie! For being awesome and putting the Kangaroo into his place!" I snickered. Bunny stood there for a second processing everything. He snaps out of it and glares at me.

"I'm not a kangaroo, you bloody show pony!" I smirked as he didn't say anything against Canada's rant.

"Really?" I replied sarcastically, " I was under the impression you were. So if you aren't a Kangaroo, what are you? A unicorn?" the nations behind chuckled, while England just rolled his eyes.

"Real funny, watch yourself, you git." England growled. I raised my hands in surrender.

"I. Am. A. Bunny! The Easter Bunny! People believe in me mate!" The nations all growled and hands twitched towards weapons, when a new voice spoke up.

"Bunny! You really shouldn't put others down just to make yourself feel better!" I turned around to see...

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFT HANGER HANGING FROM A CLIFT! I'll answer any question about the story coming up to anyone who gets that reference! Any ways... How is it? You like it?_**


	5. Chapter 4

_"Bunny! You really shouldn't put others down just to make yourself feel better!" I turned around to see..._

... Finland. The guardians perked up.

"Ah! Tino! It's been a long time, ученик!" I hid a smirk as I translated the word in my head.

"Apprentice? North who is this?" I questioned false confusion slipping into my voice. Bunny smiled smug at me while the nations all fought to keep straight faces.

"This is Tino Väinämöinen, He works as North's Apprentice since 1910. And Tino, I was only rude cause these gits decided to yell at me for judging Frostbite!" He scoffed.

"Well, Manny chose him to be a Guardian, then you should be nicer to him," Tino said hitting Bunny between the ears with a wooden yoyo he was working on, causing everyone else to snort. I glared out the window at the rising moon. Why does he do this to me? First he made me like this, then he forced the responsibility of running a nation on me, not that I'm complaining I got a lot of friends out of it, but seriously a Guardian? I couldn't do that! I couldn't even be seen by kids unless I was in the presence of another nation.

I felt someone staring at me I turned to see everyone's eyes were on me. I felt my cheeks grow a little warmer. Suddenly France and Spain was laughing.

"Your skin turns blue when you blush, Jack!" France said in between his little 'honhonhonhon's. I smiled at my best friends.

"You're going to tease me endlessly for this aren't you?" I questioned a little exasperated. They nodded. I rolled my eyes. I turned the others.

"Any reason everyone is staring at me while I silently cuss out Manny for pushing not only the nationhood on me but now Guardianship." Finland sighed.

"Jack, Manny works in odd ways, but if he chose you then you were a guardian from the first breathe you took in this life, you have a center!" I looked at him confused.  
"I have a what?" he chuckled waltzing over to North's mantle. He chucked something at me and on instinct I caught it. It was a little Russia nesting doll in the shape of North.

"Is this going to be lesson on how there are many layers to someone and the only one I actually care about is the smallest one cause that will answer my question?" I asked. Finland snorted and nodded. I just pulled the doll apart and lined up the dolls biggest to smallest. The first one looked exactly like North, big and intimidating, then came Jolly, mysterious,caring, and then there was a a little tiny wooden baby.

"Ok I get that the first doll shows him as most see him, then his jolly side is next then mysterious and caring but what does a little wooden baby have to with anything?"

"Look closer, ystävä," I complied with his request, smiling slightly as he called me Friend in his native tongue. My biggest worry for this day that I knew would come, the day I told the nations my secret, was that they would reject me. I had been alone for a hundred years, unseen, unbelieved in, and unwanted by those like me. I never wanted to go back, ever. It would mean I failed as a nation, as a brother for Germany, the one I promised to his dying brother as his last request to protect.

I looked back at the doll but couldn't come up with any clue this baby doll could give me to North's personality. I finally looked up.

"Uhhhhhhh... He has big eyes?" I said it more like question. Finland clapped excitedly.  
"Yes, yes! He has big eyes to see all the wonder around him! He uses this wonder to create new toys for all the boys and girls!" Finland laughed merrily, "Since he is full of so much Wonder, he protects the wonder in ever child that you see here!" He said leading us back to the control room. Pointing to the large globe he continued, "Each light is a child that believes in the Guardians and as long as the lights still shine we will protect the children from Pitch and whatever else may come along."

England looked thoughtful, "If you have to protect the children, then why do you agree to fight in all the wars?"

"What do you-" Tooth tried to ask.

"I hate Russia, and plus that's my boss call not mine," Finland replied not paying any mind to the Guardians obvious confusion.

"And remember we are talking to the sniper that make both Switzerland and Germany look like two babies with squirt guns," America laughed. We all joined in.

"What the bloody hell?" I turned around to see the confused looks.

"Oh you didn't know? North's Apprentice just so happens to be the Nation of Finland!" I laughed happily at their dropped jaws.

"Tino! I thought I told you never to lie! Lying gets people put on the naughty list!" North reprimand. Finland chuckled.

"I never lie! You never asked so I didn't tell! Holding back info is different then lying!" Finland argued.

"He's got you their Whiskers!" I smirked. Bunny raised an eyebrow at me.

"Whiskers?"

"Yeah after his beard!" France laughed.

"Jack has a weird obsession with nicknames," he explained.  
"Just be glad I don't call you a," I cleared my voice and imitated England, " A bloody cheese smelling, frog sucking, surrender monkey!" The nations stopped chuckling and stared at me.

"How the hell did you do England's voice so well, aru?" I shrugged at China's question.

"I can do voices really well, how do you think aI got this voice?" I questioned as if it was obvious.

"...What?" Germany asked.

"That's right you all think I'm German..." I muttered to myself. I had started my tale at when I met Prussia and HRE/Germany.

"Guys I was born in Pennsylvania durning Colonial times," I chuckled nervously, "I gained the German accent after a while of speaking in it." Their eyes bugged out. America bursted into his loud laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE AN AMERICAN BY BIRTH! HAHAHAHA!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Technically I was an English immagrant..." He pouted making it all the funnier.

"What did you sound like before Pr- er.. Jack?" Italy asked. I thought for a second.

"I'm not sure if I can even go back to my old voice any more, Ita," I shrugged.

"You can still try, can't you Ice bastard," I raised an eyebrow at Romano.

"Ice bastard, that's a new one! Aw you do care don't you Roma!" I teased. He blushed as bright red as North's coat.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU BASTARD! I WAS JUST SAYING YOU COULD TRY AND SHOW MY IDIOTA DI UN FRATLLO WHAT YOU USED TO SOUND LIKE!" I bit back my laughter as he started to mumble angrily in Italian. Germany stopped Ita from trying to do hug therapy again. I cleared my throat a few times, trying to shake the German accent that came so naturally now.

"Is it working... No... Do, Re, Me... Still have it... To the east and to the west, I'll keep running... If you desire it too, I'll come pet you. ...That's right, if fighting is your only option, then that's what you'll have to do. The awesome me's the most supreme! HAHA I FINALLY GOT IT!" I yelled after vanishing the German accent. I sounded weird to my own ears and the nations cocked an eyebrow at me, mainly the North American twins.

"How is it you have a Pennsylvanian accent though you didn't use it or live in Pennsylvania?" Canada asked.

"No clue, birdie! Maybe because I'm a spirit..." Suddenly a horde of Tooth's fairies flew over. As they trilled in urgent tones England and Tooth gasped.

"WE NEED TO GO TO MY/ TOOTH'S PALECE! PITCH IS ATTACKING!" The light air vanished in an instant. North's face darkened as did Finland's.

"Ready the sleights!" They barked at the Yetis running off to grab weapons and such as we followed Sandy.

**_YEAH! An update! I'm sorry to inform you guys but this might be the last one on any of my stories for a while! I got a C on my report card D: my mom is going to ground me until I'm forty-eight! I'm sorry!_**


	6. IMPORTANT AN

**I'm soooooooooo sorry I haven't posted in forever I got my first part-time job and I totally underestimated how much time I would have left over to write. I'll be posting soon on all my stories so don't fret but I have to spread the word so please read.**

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


End file.
